youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Noire
Summary Bête Noire (more commonly called Betty Noire or just Betty) is the main antagonist of Season 2 in Glitchtale. She holds a pink soul that represents the trait of FEAR, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other. She seeks to gain the power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Betty was initially Amber, Agate Lightvale's younger sister, with a blue and green SOUL. When Agate killed her brother Copper Lightvale after an argument about the Barrier went out of hand, she realized she was slowly dying. In a last attempt to ensure that Monsters and Humans would never make peace, Agate used Amber as a vessel to create Betty Noire, whose purpose would be to destroy Humans and Monsters shall the Barrier ever be shattered. Betty's SOUL is the pink FEAR soul, and she is constantly accompanied by the blob-like creature Akumu (commonly called Kumu). At first, Betty looked like an innocent, cheery, happy-go-lucky girl incapable of doing evil, but when she remembered what Agate has commanded her to do, she turned evil, and sought sufficient power to destroy both races Agate wanted separated. Power and Stats Key: Base | Post Hate Vial | "Black Beast" Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | 7-B, Higher overtime, Unknown with her existence Name: Betty Noire, Bête Noire, Amber Lightvale (formerly), Agate Lightvale (Betty soul is Agate soul) Age: 13 (Physically) and 29 (Mentally), 300+ chronologically (Has been dormant for this long) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Glitchtale Classification: Magical Humanoid Construct, HATE SOUL, SOUL of FEAR Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Human Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3; Doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breath.), Weapon Mastery, Magic and Absorption, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Perception Manipulation (Caused Asriel to see her as Chara, while Sans was likely excluded), Soul Manipulation, Spear Manipulation, Spear Construction, Tentacle Extension (Able to extend HATE tentacles from her body.), Life and Summoning (Summoned a plethora of Pink Creatures with enough magic.), Immortality (Types 1 and 2; Does not age and was unaffected by fatal wounds such as parts of her face being blasted off, even before she restored it.), Telekinesis (Used this to pull Undyne's spear out of a wall after she killed Alphys.), Soul Reading (Knew everything that Frisk, Asgore, Asriel, and Sans had done just by looking at them in the eye), Statistics Amplification (Through absorption of souls and the presence of fear). Akumu has Shapeshifting and Transformation (Is able to take the form of Betty.), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Flight, Healing (Can give a piece of his soul to Betty to heal her.), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Contains souls within a pocket reality). | All powers from HATE, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate her arm, and likely up to half of her body, as she did so when Akumu used the HATE vial.), Resurrection and Mind Control (Provided that she has access to their soul, Betty can use HATE to revive a dead person under her command.), Forcefield Creation (Bete conjured a humungous dome of HATE around the part of the canyon where she was fighting Frisk.), Energy Manipulation | Black Beast abilities are Accelerated Development (She was able to increases her power, most notably when she was initially damaged by Mettaton EX's Spotlight, but later was able to walk through it when it was empowered by Mettaton NEO.), Energy Manipulation (Creates energy shape arrows), Aura (During the second fight against Frisk, she releases a high amount of energy from her body.), Body Control (After she fuses with Kumu she regains her abilities.), Resistance to Power Nullification (Took a hit by Jessica's AMR.), and Energy Manipulation (She empowered Mettaton's Stoplight.), Limited Non-Corporeal (She's able to make herself look human, a floating blob, distorting her appearance, and even taken the appearance of Agate in the fight against Mettaton.), Matter Manipulation and Weapon Creation (Created a forcefield from nothing and has created weapons from her soul.) Attack Potency: At least City Block+ Level (Defeated Gaster and Alphys.) | At least City Block+ Level, likely Multi-City Block Level (Managed to hold her own against Undyne the Undying, who previously stomped her base form.) | City Level (After gathering enough magic for a few hours due to the pink creatures, she stated that she could wipe out the entire city.), Higher overtime (Will only continue to grow stronger perpetually.), Unknown (Frisk said that Betty is a threat to the timeline if she's not kill.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Gaster.) | At least Subsonic+ (Was able to escape Frisk's attack that can damage a crayon.) | At least Subsonic+ (Betty can move at speeds that make looks like she's teleporting.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Can throw large debris across a stadium.) Striking Strength: At least City Block+ Class | At least City Block+ Class, likely Multi-City Block Class | City Class, Higher with the help of Kumuzilla Durability: At least City Block+ Level | At least City Block+ Level, likely Multi-City Block Level. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill | City Level, Higher overtime. Regeneration and Accelerated Development make her difficult to kill. Stamina: Very High Range: Dozens of meters with her magic, tens of kilometers with blobs Intelligence: Above Average (Fooled everyone into thinking she was innocent, including Frisk. Planned out an attack on Toriel's school that was ultimately successful. She also was a Skill fighter because Agate was, in fact, a very skilled and experienced fighter. Who’s a soul is what Betty is based off.) Weaknesses: Betty must constantly feed on magic in order to live. Anyone with enough willpower can counteract her fear-based techniques. | Same as before, but she's constantly generating magic. When consuming the hate itself was a bad idea because it limited the powers she could use from that point and on. Others Standard Equipment: Akumu, HATE vial, Pink Creatures, and Kumuzilla. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Spear of Fear': Can conjure a spear which she uses to take others, souls, usually by throwing it. *'Weapon of Nightmares': Can also use Akumu as a weapon. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself. *'Illusion Casting': Can cause others to hallucinate by making them see false visions, such as when she tricked Asriel into seeing Chara. *'Rhabdophobia': Her special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. *'Energy Manipulation': When Bete and Akumu can release energy from them and form/use it for their own need. *'Pink Creatures and Kumuzilla': The pink creatures are used as soldiers and soul gatherers for Bete while Kumuzilla is her strongest creation that can wipe out an entire city. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Coropreal Users Category:Matter Manipulators